


Here By My Side, An Angel

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Inspired by a Matthew Good Song, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Perry has a nightmare poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Heinz can't sleep, but he has his one and only Perry right beside him. The peace doesn't last too long, unfortunately.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: You Got The Right To Remain Right Here With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714012
Kudos: 41





	Here By My Side, An Angel

As much as Heinz wanted to, he couldn't fall asleep.

He supposed his mind didn't want him to sleep yet for whatever dumb reason. He turned to his other side. The platypus he came to know and love was sleeping beside him. Perry's fedora was close to falling off his head. Heinz took the hat off and put it close to the bed. He looked at his teal boyfriend.

It took him a while to fully recognize him without his hat, or at least better now. The hat was the main thing he could recognize him with before, but now he was able to identify him with other little details. His silver spurs, the way his eyes sometimes had a glow of sunrise to them, those were things he couldn't mistake for any other now even if he wanted to. Heinz put his hand onto Perry, pulling him a little closer. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before, but his fur was soft and thick, so much so than he thought it was. Upon having him close to his chest, Perry made low, joyful chattering noises. Heinz had to admit, he was a little jealous. No matter what he did he couldn't get his hair to be that nice, yet Perry didn't seem like he had a problem with getting his fur that way.

The brunette laid his head down onto Perry's head. Those three little strands on the platypus's head were bent forward of the two. Lavender and strawberries scents entered his nostrils. It made him smile. He didn't know if it was his natural odor or if it was products. If it was the latter then he _had_ to ask him what they were when Heinz got the chance.

Perry started chattering with a low growl. His body curled up into a ball with the end of his tail being over his head. Even if his hand wasn't right on his chest, Heinz could notice Perry's heart beating from the right side of his chest as his breathing got heavier. He sat up then picked Perry off his bed, having him right up against his chest. Perry hardly ever had nightmares when he was at Heinz's, but the doctor thought having him next to his heart would help some.

Before he knew it, Perry started sweating. The milk wetted Heinz's clothes. He thought that was disgusting, and he would have to change before attempting to sleep again, but now he started trying to wake Perry up.

"Perry the platypus, wake up…" Heinz quietly said.

A few seconds later, his eyes shot open. Perry held onto Heinz's clothes tightly. He stayed there to catch his breath. Once he did, he looked up at Heinz. Thankfully he stopped sweating.

"Are you okay, Perry?"

The platypus nodded.

"Well good!" He smiled for a second before it turned into a frown. "Now can you try _not_ sweating milk on me? That's disgusting, and I didn't know platypuses can do that!"

Perry tried to hold his laughter as he chattered an apology. He let go of his clothes then jumped out of his arms. He grabbed his hat then put it on. The teal creature walked over to the main door. Before anything else it seemed, he looked back at Heinz.

He chattered again, only this time it was an explanation, saying that he had to go and keep an eye on his loved ones. That might've been what he was having a nightmare about, but Heinz didn't want to pry into that.

"Okay, I understand." He faked a smile, reassuring him that he could leave if he really needed to.

He chattered again.

"I know you will. You always come back."

Perry opened the door.

"Wait!" Perry turned back at him. "Before you go, do you use products? If so then do you mind telling me what you use? Sorry, you smell _really_ nice and I wanted to know."

Perry smirked as he took a pen out of his fedora. He took the nearest piece of paper, writing it down for him. He put the pen back into his hat after putting the piece of paper down close to the door.

"I love you," he signed as he apologized again.

Heinz mouthed 'you too'. He knew he was just worried about them, nothing he had to apologize for. Perry left, closing the door behind him. Heinz got up from his bed. They needed Perry more than he did. He could return at any time he wanted, night or day.

Besides, they had a job to do the next day, so he knew he'd come back pretty soon.


End file.
